Cullen Karaoke
by Edward left me here
Summary: This is a purely fluff fanfic about what the cullens do in their past time. All vampire ExB.


A/n: Ok so I should have the next chapter of 'The Choices We Make' out but I got caught up in this fluff FanFic that I wanted

**A/n: Ok so I should have the next chapter of '**_**The Choices We Make'**_** out but I got caught up in this fluff FanFic that I wanted to make. So have you ever wondered what would happen if the Cullen's did karaoke? Here is my interpretation. Btw they are all vampires including Bella. The effect is better if you are playing it in the background.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of the wonderful characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**BLNBLNBLNBLNBLNBLNBLNBLNBLNBLNBLNBLNBLNBLNBLNBLNBLN**

**Chapter 1**

**Alice's Lips**

"I have the best idea!" Oh no! I groaned inwardly. I thought that this would be a nice lazy Saturday, but that is impossible in this house hold.

"Alice do you really think that's the best idea? I already had something special planned for us today." I swear that man is an angel. This is great if anyone could get Alice to back off, it's Edward!

"We are having a karaoke night!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. Oh hell no, this is a really bad idea.

"Alice please…no…don't!" I begged.

"Sorry Bella but my mind's made up."

"Edward a little help!" he has to help me, I am his wife after all!

"Sorry love but I've checked her mind, it's made up." Oh well this is great, I can't sing!

"Come on girls its time to get ready!" Oh this is really bad she sounded excited and that could only mean one thing… "Makeovers!" Alice screamed and dragged me and Rosalie upstairs and into her room.

Alice dashed into her closet and pulled out three cocktail dresses. The first one was red and was obviously Rose's. Rose's dress had practically no back and clung to her in all the right places. The second one was Alice's and was strapless and the bodice showed off all her curves, her dress was red and white polka dotted. Then that last one was mine. My dress was a vibrant blue and crossed at the back, with bunching at the breast bone and was adorned with a diamond in the center.

After we were dressed Alice quickly moved on to our hair. Alice styled a side sweeping bang into Rose's hair and added a few curled here and there. Then she quickly did her own adding a sweeping bang and the taking some mousse and messing her hair up. Then she moved on to me, I could only guess what was in store. When she was done I found out it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. Alice kept my hair pretty much the same accept; she added some gentle curls at the bottom of my hair. By the end of the fourth hour we all looked like super models.

"Edward is going to die all over again when he sees you in that." Rose commented.

"And Emmet will jump you right in front of us when he sees you!" Rose laughed and glanced at herself in the mirror.

"Yes he will, and Edward and Jasper will have to hold him back." Alice delivered the message and we all burst into a fit of giggles. We headed down to the stairs and straight into our lovers arms.

"Emmet stop we're in front of everyone!" Now that was funny! Alice's prediction came true and just as predicted Edward and Jasper had to pull Emmet away. Have you ever tried to stop a bear attack? Well that's what it looked like Edward and Jasper were trying to do.

"Emmet, Edward, Jasper, stop fooling around and sit down!" Alice could be such a mom sometimes. When I went to sit down I saw that there were theater seats and a huge stage set up in the living room!

"Bella don't look so shocked, I thought you knew me better." Alice said while faking offence.

"I could live for a thousand more years and you would never stop surprising me!"

"I look forward to seeing you live for the next thousand years and seeing the look on your face every time I surprise you!" No matter how old I got, I would be forever grateful that I got to spend forever with this family. My family.

Alice went up onto that stage and picked a name out of a hat.

"Jazzy, you get to go first!" Alice squealed. I cringed into Edward. Alice's squeals had only intensified when I became a vampire.

"Don't worry love. Just think that once this is over we have the rest of the night to ourselves." Shivers raced down my spine and I melted into Edward's not so warm embrace.

Jasper made his way onto the stage, and the music started. The beat was eerie but it suited Jasper, in a weird way.

(Lips like Morphine – Kill Hannah)

I want a girl with lips like morphine

Knock me out every time they touch me

I want to feel a kiss just crush me

And break me down

Knock me out

Knock me out

'Cus I've waited for all my life

To be here with you tonight

I want a girl with lips like morphine

Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping

And I want to feel that lightning strike me

And burn me down

Knock me out

Knock me out

'Cus I've waited for all my life

To be here with you tonight

Just put me on my back

Knock me out again

I want a girl with lips like morphine

Knock me out every time they touch me

I want a girl with lips like morphine

To knock me out

See I've waited for all my life

To be here with you tonight

Just put me on my back knock me out again

The song ended and we all started to chant and clap and of course Emmet whistled loudly.

"Wow Jazz I had no idea I affected you that way." Alice, the tease!

"Of course you didn't sweetie." Jasper sent a wave of sweetness through the room that was so big, that if I was still human I would be puking my guts out right now.

"OK enough already, the sweetness is killing me!" Emmet yelled, as Rose smacked his head. We all burst out laughing; it was like living in a sitcom. I swear Rose and Emmet should have gone into show business.

"They though about it once." Edward whispered

"Thought about what?" He couldn't have possibly…

"No you still are blank to me; I was just thinking the same thing." Edward chuckled probably at the look that was plastered to my face at the moment.

Alice danced back onto the stage and plucked the name of the next performer out of the hat.

"Next up is me!"


End file.
